


Story Retold

by JRC101



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Collage, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC101/pseuds/JRC101
Summary: The first fanfic I have ever written so it's not very good but I try my best. Also, I don't update it a lot sorry about that.





	1. Chapter 1

"Lena wait" she'd been chasing the brunette for at least 20 minutes now, god how quick can she run in heels. The collage hallways a twisting and turning maze as the youngest Luthor slowly escaped the alien's pursuit, reluctant to use her powers in school, Kara gave up letting Lena get away. Hours dragged by lesson after lesson felt like days she was in these classrooms.

As the final bell rang Kara was already out the door and on her way to Lena's dorm room. When Lena arrived she saw a seemingly broken Kara sat on the floor outside her door.  
"Kara, what are you doing here?" Lena questioned genuinely not knowing the answer  
"You ran away from me earlier when I tried to tell you something important" Kara's blunt retort couldn't not make Lena smile  
"Come in Kara," Lena unlocked her door and ushered Kara inside, "I ignored you cause I was scared. It sounded like you were going to tell me you loved me. And don't get me wrong I love you too but platonically I couldn't lose you I've-"  
"Lena, I wasn't going to tell you anything of the sort," Kara dug her toes into the ground mumbling her response, "I was going to ask you a question first before telling you the information though," Kara stated finally looking up at the shorter woman.

"Okay, what was that question, Miss Danvers?" She knew that killed Kara each and every time Lena called her that despite her hating it whenever anyone else did it.  
"You don't have anything against aliens do you?" Kara stumbled over her words looking at the brunette nervously.  
"Well, obviously I do I'm a Luthor, Kara. what did you think?" Lena said blankly her voice laced with sarcasm but Kara oblivious Danvers didn't get it and suddenly looked terrified, "Kara, dear. I'm kidding you know I'm nothing like the psychopaths I share a surname with." With a quick sigh of relief and then a sharp intake of breath Kara began to explain everything,  
"LenaI'manalienI'msorryI didn'ttellyouearlierbutIwasscaredandthoughtyouwouldregectmeandIcouldn'tdealwiththat-"  
"Kara."  
"Ididn'twantyoutogoI'vealreadylostsomanyclosetome-"  
"Kara."  
"Ididn'tknowhattodo. Oh no I'm rambling. I'm rambling, aren't I? I'm so sorry Lena forget I said anything have a nice night." Kara began to head for the door  
"Kara Danvers," Lena said sharply frustration in her tone  
"Yes?" Kara tried to say calmly but came out as a high-pitched squeak.  
"You can't leave now you have to explain everything you just said but slower and yes you were rambling and I've been trying to stop you for the past 5 minutes" Lena's voice went from sharp and confronting to calm and soothing within microseconds."Come on," She indicated to her sofa, "sit with me I'll get us a drink and you can talk and I'll listen and we can go from there?" Kara just nodded and sat down with a loud hmph. Lena went and got the blonde and herself a coffee, she also grabbed her bottle of bourbon whiskey from it's hiding place and headed into the other room.  
"Lena Kieran Luthor! We can't drink on campus why do you, a stickler for the rules, have a plastic bottle of bourbon whiskey?"  
"Kara Idon'tknowyourmiddlename Danvers. We're not meant to drink on campus but if the information you are about to tell me is as good as it sounds then we may need a drink. Also, how does Miss "Sunshine, Rainbows and All Things Innocent" Danvers know what bourbon whiskey looks like in a plastic bottle?"  
"Touche and there is a lot you don't know about me. If you want I can tell you everything now cause if I'm telling you what I'm going to tell you anything else you want to know will be child's play." all Lena's response was to laugh and nod her head calmingly. "So I guess I'll begin..."

An hour later Kara had finished telling her everything and Lena sat there and took it all in like the sponge she is.  
"So let me get this straight. You are an alien from the planet Krypton, as in my brother's arch-nemesis' planet not only are you from the same planet you are Superman's cousin, You can also fly and all the same things he can?"  
"Yeah, you understand now way this was a lot for me to say."  
"Yeah but you're having me on. You can't be super, can you?"  
"Want me to prove it?" Lena nodded with intrigue unable to find any more words still shocked at what her best friend had told her "Okay then meet me at the back of campus by Samuel's cleaning shed at 7 o'clock tonight. Okay?"  
"Okay"


	2. Chatper 2

 

       It wasn’t like Kara it be late particularly if she’s was meeting Lena. So the fact that the blonde was already 5 minutes was unusual, Luthors were naturally impatient also which meant Lena checking her phone every 10 seconds to check the time until she hears a familiar voice above her. The voice belonging to her best friend who was normally only 2 inches taller than her about 2 feet above her. Flying. 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you earlier Lena. I trusted you to not tell your family or anyone for that matter it was more the fact that I haven’t told anyone ever. My family, erm well the Danvers knew because when I crashed on this planet they were the people Cal took me to,” Kara explained whilst still in flight she finally acknowledges the look of confusion on her best friend’s face and very quickly continued her explanation, “Sorry. Cal, Cal-El, is my cousin. Who as you know is Clark Kent, the reporter at the Daily Planet. And as you probably know because of your family, is also Superman.” 

 

Kara finally lands and Lena pulls her into a tight hug which is odd because she’s Lena Luthor and the entire family isn’t one for displays of affection particularly hugs. Don’t get this confused by Lex being the jock, smartarse, playboy that he is, making out with a new girl every week somewhere around campus. Lena is normally stone old emotions wise outside of a comfortable environment, which as Kara is often reminded is her room and Lena’s room that is all.

“Lena. What is-“

“You have no reason to apologize. I understand why you didn’t tell me given my family’s track record. I can and will assure you, however, that I am nothing like them nor will I ever be like them. I may share the same surname as them however I am not fully a Luthor. But that is a side note for now cause holy shit you are flying.”

"That I am. It's not the only thing I can do either," Kara says in response to Lena's astonishment. 

"What else can you do?" an open-ended question said too flirtatiously for a non-suggestive conversation.

"I've you'll kindly take my arm, Miss Luthor, I'll show you what I can do," Kara responds slowly starting to fly again until she notices the concerned look on Lena's face, "It's statistically the best and safest way to travel. And don't worry, I won't drop you."

 


	3. Chapter 3

~~"It's statistically the safest way to travel". And don't worry I won't drop you."~~

Lena takes hold of Kara's arm as Kara lifts up her legs to carry her bridal style,

"Erm Lena. Sort your skirt out" Meanwhile Lena has frozen at the feeling of her best friend's hand on the back of her thigh _get yourself together Lena she is your best friend nothing more_. Kara begins to float as Lena slowly nuzzles into her scared for her life. Lena closes her eyes until her feet a firmly planted on the ground meaning she barely remembers her trip through the clouds, using her best friend as a mode of transport. “How was that for your first time with me? Erm I mean flight”

“I knew what you meant Kara and, in all honesty, I don’t remember most of it because I had my eyes shut,” Lena admits looking up at Kara she notices her best friend cocking her head like a confused puppy, “I’m scared of heights, Kara. Of course, I had my eyes shut even when using my best friend to fly, although I trust them with my life even more so now that I know they are super. Anyway Kara, where are we?”

“This is Midvale, this is where Alex and I grew up and where my family, my adoptive family lives. This exact spot is where Alex and I used to sneak out and look at the stars whilst I told her stories of my home planet and the rest of space, because as an alien who has been to 12 different galaxies I know a lot about space, hence why I am taking astrophysics.”

“I’d love to hear some if we had the time. So, this is Midvale? It’s a beautiful place and you’re right you can see the stars perfectly from here. How lovely it would be to hear your stories, I’m sure your sister was fascinated and so would I be,” Lena looked up at her best friend. The eye contact seemed to be something else there than just friendship although there was not. “Same with my brother” she whispered, unbeknownst to Lena the alien less than a metre away from her has super-hearing.

“Lena?” Kara suddenly turned on her heels and grabbed the brunette by her waist, “can you do me one thing?” Lena nodded in complete panic at the affectionate action of her best friend _god Lena get a hold of yourself she’s just your friend, isn’t she?_ “Can you not mention your family as long as I am with you tonight? And yes, I did just hear you mention Lex.” The last bit was said sharply as if she spat out Lex’s name. Lex Luthor, the eldest and favourite child: the heir to the Luthor name, fortune, house, and company. The only born and bred Luthor to not be a “nativist” to date, as the young boy was only a senior in college only seeing his parents in the term holidays. Unlike Lena who saw her family as little as possible: being Christmas and summer break, she normally stayed with Kara and Alex or stayed at school the rest of the holidays.

“Of course, Kara, I have one question though, how did you hear me?” Kara cocked her head _God she’s adorable when she does that. No Lena stop_ “Right super-hearing, need to remember and be careful of that one. As long as you can’t read minds, we’ll be all good.” The two friends smiled at each other and sat down on the cliff edge and looked up at the stars. They laid there until midnight. Lena asking questions and Kara giving answers. Looking at constellations and watching the clouds drift by.

After standing up and helping Lena up they packed up the blanket they were sitting on and Kara held out her arm, “M’lady?” she said with a smirk on her face. Lena grabbed hold of her arm once more and proceeded to close her eyes. Only opening them when they were once again at the college buildings, trying to hide away from the security around the corner. They spent a while talking about how wonderful the night was and how they both want to do it again just them both. How they wanted to spend more time together just by themselves, no friends, no siblings. With one final hug, they said goodnight to each other,

“See you tomorrow, Supergirl” Lena said as she walked away from behind Sam’s cleaning shed and then proceeded to run back to her dorm room.


	4. Chapter 4

~~“See you tomorrow, Supergirl,” Lena said as she walked away from behind Sam’s cleaning shed and then proceeded to run back to her dorm room.~~

LENA’S POV:

_What a night. I spent all night with Kara in Midvale stargazing, that was the most romantic thing I have ever done and I’m not even dating Kara. Saying that my past boyfriends aren’t much to go off of, I dated James Olsen for god sake. The playboy of our year, everyone seems to have dated him or at least liked him at some point. Hell! even Kara liked him. Saying that she did date Mike Matthews or whatever his real name was, it makes sense now that they dated both being aliens and all. I hated that Mon-El guy he made my blood boil seeing how close he was with Kara and then went and treated her like that, it made me sick._ Lena opened the door of her dorm room. She was one of the only ones on her floor without a roommate, courtesy of the Luthors. She sits down at her windowsill and stares out of it looking at the stars she just stared at all night. She managed to look out just in time to see Kara fly past her window heading towards her room.

KARA’S POV:

**That was the best night I’ve had in a while I can’t believe I just told Lena everything. The last person I had to tell everything too was Alex and that was my sister and she was already exposed to it since Kal dropped me off at the Danvers’ doorstep. Hang on a second there is no lights on in my room. Alex should be in by now, where is she? Rao, I hope she left the window in if she has been in.** She flies through the window into her abnormally dark room

“Ahh, Little sister I wondered where you were?” Alex said sat at her desk chair turning around like a crap James Bond villain. She raised her eyebrow at Kara drinking her wine from the glass both of which she kept hidden from Kara although the alien can’t get drunk off of human alcohol.

“Aha Alex. Hi, I thought you were already asleep cause the lights weren’t on,” Kara states boldly, “or you know off for a late-night rendezvous with your girlfriend or whatever you guys are” that latter being said quietly so that her sister wouldn’t hear her.

“Ah ah ah madam don’t turn this around on me. Where were you? With Lena, I guess? Out finally kissing her? Or you know? Spare me the details I don’t want to know I just want to know where you were and who you were with and why you came back at stupid o’clock in the morning?” Alex argues being permanently persistent with her point as per usual.

“Erm. I was with Lena, but nothing happened between us! I don’t even like her like that,” Kara splutters out almost as if her words were on fire. Alex just looks at her with that look that says “I’m your big sister you can’t lie to me”. **Rao, she was right I do like Lena I just don’t want to admit it, but it is only my sister. And I have too much blackmail on her for her to say anything.** “Anyway, I took her to Midvale and I told her about me.”

“What your feelings towards her? The fact that you are gay or at least a little bit” Alex low-key shouts with her self-satisfied smirk plastered across her face.

“No, me being an alien”

“So, you told Lena LUTHOR! As in the Luthors that hate aliens, the Luthors that want to kill your cousin.”

“She’s not like that though she isn’t like her family. I know Lena, I’ve looked into Lena’s eyes she’s nothing like her family. She isn’t even one of them she is adopted so. Anyway, enough about me: What about your rendezvous with Sawyer?”

“Erm, how did you know about that?”

“Really?” Kara asked her sister with a smirk on her face and Alex nodded, “Well. To begin with, the hickeys on your neck suggest something happened. The fact that your lipstick is smudged also mixed with another shade that I know for a fact that you don’t own. The fact that your shirt is inside out and your jumper is back to front so you look like you got dressed in a hurry and in the dark. So all that taken into account and the fact that you say the name ‘Maggie Sawyer’ in your sleep, I’m guessing something went down that wasn’t a fight.” Kara stands opposite her ashamed older sister

“Alright, Sherlock! You caught me! I’m dating and shagging Maggie Sawyer!” Alex finally admitted after Kara’s deduction.


End file.
